


Flash Point

by Amethyst_Latte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But there is only smut after they're older, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Graphic Depictions of Illness, I'll add more character and ship tags as we go, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm just Bad why are you reading my content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Rejection, Second War with Voldemort, Slow Burn, Snogging?, So much death wtf, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Marauders - Freeform, Unrequited Love, War, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Latte/pseuds/Amethyst_Latte
Summary: Calanthe Fernsby lived a very sheltered life before beginning at Hogwarts. When she meets Regulus, she learns about the dark side of the wizarding world and what could happen if they found out she's a half blood. She keeps her secret very well until things start to go downhill in their Fourth year. One year ahead of her, Calanthe manages to befriend the Marauders and get into shenanigans with them throughout their time together. Callie is about to get a very rude awakening about the world she's entered, especially with a threat looming over the school.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing by I'm doing it. Unedited, not beta'd. I'm not going to be skipping through the years like this, the third year is definitely going to go on for a little bit, especially since 13 years old is usually when hormones and crushes and whatnot start to become a thing. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this steaming hot pile of garbage!

It all started in 1972. Calanthe Fernsby was a first year at Hogwarts, her mother nearly brought to tears of joy when the letter arrived. Her mother had stopped her before she got on the train, kneeling down in front of her.

“You know your father and I love you very much for who you are but you are entering a world where you might not belong. I believe you to be incredibly strong and you are going to make us both so proud, even if your father doesn’t fully understand the excitement. Okay? I love you.”

Thanks for the encouraging pep talk, mom. They waved at each other as the train left before she went to find her seat. An empty cabin with a boy sitting by himself, she opened it.

“Do you mind if I join you?” She asked

He motioned for her to take a seat and she did so after dragging her belongings and barn owl in with her.

“I’m Calanthe.” She said, looking directly at him now.

He had neatly cut dark hair and there was something unreadable in his beady eyes. 

“Regulus Black.” he said, sticking his hand out. 

She took it and shook his hand before smiling slightly. They had let an awkward silence fall over the both of them.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Where are you from?” He eventually asked her, making her look away from the window.

“We live in Rye, East Sussex. Mom is a very private person, kind of tried to keep me away from muggle life because I started doing magic and wizard life because she wanted a quiet existence I think. Doesn’t quite exist for people like us though, does it?” She asked

“You’re telling me. Being in a family of the Sacred 28 can get a bit...overwhelming sometimes. If I can just be honest…I wouldn’t ever admit I said that. Legacy to protect and live up to, you know.” He said

“I actually don’t. What’s the sacred 28? Mom didn’t teach me a whole lot...just said to be wary coming here, that some people might not like me.” She said

He looked her over for a moment, something curious flashing across his face before he settled on a gentle smile, “I like you pretty well so far.” 

She blushed slightly at this and looked away before looking back, “would you mind telling me more about all of this?” She asked.

Regulus shook his head before leaning forward to tell her everything he knew. It took up the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, explaining everything from “my family are pure bloods” to what the Sacred 28 were and what it meant to be a half blood. He called them mudbloods and it made her blood run a little cold. The color drained from her face when her mother’s words came back to her along with the sinking feeling of realization.

“Are you okay?” He asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“I am. It’s just a lot of information...you’re kind, you know that?” She said, making him blush a bit and smile again.

Anything to not tell him she was this terrible thing he went on about. Having pure blood was apparently like being royalty to this society and it made her stomach churn, but she tried her best to ignore it.

“Can I call you Callie or Cal?” he asked

She nodded, giving him a smile back. Her mother always called her Calanthe and when she wasn’t homeschooled, the kids would call her many mean things. Push her into the mud. Maybe it wouldn’t be too different from that but Callie wanted it to be, she wanted this to be a positive experience. Calanthe was homeschooled and kept locked away after the magic started showing up in her life. She kept her shielded from the world until the letter came and now she was just thrusting her daughter into something new, exciting, scary. 

“I uh...I’ll be right back. Trains make me nauseous, sorry.” She said, hurrying to find the bathroom as she felt the familiar feeling of her anxiety taking over.

On her way, she had run into someone. Literally. This was not her day already and a horrid introduction into this world. She wanted to hide and puke and cry. 

“I am so, so sorry.” She said, voice shaky.

“Are you alright?” 

She looked up at the soothing sound of his voice, realizing she must look like a pitiful, frightened animal. The stranger had shaggy black hair and a flick of mischief in those kind beady eyes. The resemblance was definitely there, this was the brother Regulus had included in his rants. The Black Sheep of their family, a complete wild child who didn’t agree with their family’s ideals. Could she tell him? Would he help her if she said she picked the wrong seat and wanted to disappear?

“Hey, are you alright?” He asked again, concern etched on his features now.

“First years gawking at you now, what are we going to do with you?” A boy from one of the cabins nearby asked as he poked his head out.

She couldn’t help it, everything had caught up to her and the bile in her throat was rising too quickly. Calanthe puked on his shoes, shaking her head when she was done as tears filled her eyes. This was 100% the worst day ever. She didn’t even apologize, blushing as she ran to the bathroom and shut the door with a final click. She wanted to go home if this is what it was going to be like at Hogwarts. Was she surrounded by these pure bloods? Was she going to die before her first year was over? A very angry letter was going to come her mother’s way, without a doubt. Why hadn’t she told her any of this? It’s not like Calanthe had a choice in coming here in the first place, her mother just forcing it on her. The least she could have done was tell her the truth, right? 

Calanthe avoided the cabin of the boy whose shoes she puked on, going to find Regulus again.

“Regulus.” She said, sitting down across from him.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, noting she was pale and looked like she had been crying.

“I think I met your brother...I also puked on his shoes.” She said

They both sat there wide eyed for a moment before she began to laugh at how absurd everything seemed to be. Regulus started laughing before she puked on his brother.

“Oh Cal, no.” he managed between laughter

“It’s so...it’s all so crazy...” She managed between her laughter.

Their laughter had died down after a few moments, the two of them gasping for air. 

“I think things are going to be okay.” He said

“What do you mean?” She asked

“You seem really upset about this so I’m guessing your mom made you come along to Hogwarts away from where you were comfortable before. But I think things are going to be okay, for us both. We just have to stick together.” Regulus said

And she honestly kind of felt he might be right. When they had been sorted into the same house, she saw pride in him while she had fear. Pure fear. Could they smell it on her? Oh, she hoped not. They sat across from each other at almost every meal after that, almost. They would hang out after classes and Regulus would go on and on about the nasty things his parents were obviously whispering in his ear. A vile young boy with a kind heart, poisoned by a bad family. Calanthe was going to make it her own personal mission to teach Regulus they’re wrong.

“You’re not going to change his mind.” That soothing voice said

She blushed immediately, turning to see second years making their way to the potions class her and Regulus had just left. He had forgotten his bag in there and wanted to talk to Slughorn anyways so Callie waited for her friend.

“What makes you think that?” She asked

“They have their tendrils sunk deep in him, there’s nothing you can do. I’m the Black Sheep, by the way...Siruis. Sirius Black.” 

“Calanthe Fernsby. Nice to properly meet you and I’m sorry about your shoes...nerves got the better of me.” She said, unable to meet his gaze.

He smirked slightly, “they’re just shoes.” 

A young boy with glasses and a round face came around the corner, “Sirius. Stop picking on the Slytherins and let’s go. We can’t be late again.” 

He rolled his eyes, “be careful...you play with fire, you can get burned badly.” He said to her before leaving for class.

Regulus rejoined her. 

“Don’t let him get to you. He’s a bastard…and a half.” Regulus said

She shrugged, “not bothered. Let’s go, we’re going to be late to our next class.” 

Their first year together seemed to fly by, Callie using the excuse of school being busy to not talk to her parents while she was away. She wrote her mother two very angry letters about everything and told her about Regulus, about everything she learned. Her mother urged her to get away from him, to protect herself, but Callie didn’t feel threatened by Regulus at all. He was a softy underneath it all and couldn’t even harm a fly if he wanted to. He was honestly her only true friend for now and she was going to keep it that way to play it safe. No other Slytherins, just him. When Callie got off the train, her mother was nearly in tears and hugging her tightly.

“You can’t return to that school if you’re going to befriend a Black.” Her mother said

“You can’t stop me. The letters of school supplies will keep coming. Headmaster Dumbledore said I have a talent for transfiguration and potions, I found a place to fit in and you’re not going to take it away from me. You demanded I go.” She said

“You don’t speak to your mother that way!” Her father said, raising his hand.

Her mother often looked the other way in these matters, thinking if she didn’t see it then it didn’t happen. Insisting that it was normal, that Callie was strong for just taking it. This behavior had only begun after her first year at Hogwarts, figuring the fear of her being able to use magic was to blame. When she returned for her second year, she was more quiet. Regulus noticed the shift in her personality and it was when he discovered healing cuts and bruises what was going on. She had foolishly removed her robe, arms covered in fingerprint sized bruises.

“Your mom won’t do anything?” He asked, using magic to help heal her.

She winced, looking away from him as the tears fell.

“I don’t know what to do.” She sobbed, pulling away from him and leaving without her robe.

Once again, those pesky Griffindors were hanging out in the corridor to bully or bother Slytherins. It was the same group of boys: Sirius and James but they also had befriended a boy named Remus and another boy named Peter. The four of them were inseparable, always around, always bullying and bothering people. It was mostly James but nobody stopped him so they were enabling it. She had kept her head down, meaning to rush by them but James tripped her. The others had laughed, cruel in their actions. She stood and faced James, standing tall.

“Oh? Did I hurt your feelings?” he mocked, seeing the tears.

Sirius frowned, “James.” He saw the bruises up and down her arms.  
He ignored the warning, still standing there and unaware. 

“You have five seconds to get out of my way.” She said through her teeth

“Or what?” He teased back

“I’m going to deck you in your stupid face.” She said

“What? A school of magic and you’re going to hit me? Aren’t they teachin-” he was cut off by her fist connecting with his face. 

“Calanthe Fernsby, my office! This instant! You boys get him to the infirmary and then off to see the headmaster to tell him what you’ve done.” Slughorn said, having been walking down the corridor. 

“Yes professor…”

Calanthe sat down in front of his desk as he shut the door. He was silent, sitting across from her now. She looked at him, expecting him to yell at her for what she had done, deduct points from Slytherin, anything. But they sat in a very long and painful silence.

“You’re free to go.” He said after an hour of this

“That’s it?” She asked

“Do you want a punishment? I can guess by the bruises on your arm and the fact you punched another student that you’ve received punishment enough in this life. I want you to use that anger elsewhere, however. Your grades are starting to slip in potions and we can’t have that. If you need any help...any help at all, Calanthe…” he paused, eyes locked on hers now, “you needn’t be afraid to ask.” He finally added after a few beats of silence.

Calanthe nodded, sighing. She sat up a little straighter and told Slughorn everything about her summer. Mom was not paying attention anymore and getting mad all the time. How she was a half blood, how she was friends with Regulus, how her mother didn’t approve of that. Her father’s grand adventures into the use of alcohol. The bruises everywhere, the nightmares she began having, everything. 

“I’m going to have to speak to Dumbledor about some of this, I hope you understand.” He said

She nodded, “I understand….thank you.” She said

Calanthe left his office, Regulus sitting outside of it waiting for her. He stood from his spot on the floor, worried.

“You missed transfiguration and I have your homework but you don’t miss classes. Then earlier...I...I’m worried about you, Cal.” He said, frowning.

“I’m okay, Reg...I’m okay. I told Slughorn everything.” She said

He nodded, knowing what that meant.

“I’m here too...I was thinking maybe around Christmas break you could come home with me. Meet my family. I told them about you, they seem very interested in getting to know you.” He said

“I’m going to just stay here this year but...thank you. Maybe next year. I’m just...not ready.” She said

He nodded, “next year. Definitely.” 

Hogwarts was very quiet around Christmas without everybody around, although some staff and students would stick around instead of go home. Callie was sitting alone in the mostly vacant great hall, a cup of tea and scone nearly forgotten as she poured over her books trying to catch up on the homework she was falling miserably behind in. At this rate, they’d expel her and she would just die. She couldn’t go home not having a place to escape to, having Hogwarts to come back to as a safe place. So, here she was on her break reading about omens when James Potter sat down across from her. She didn’t bother looking up.

“What do you want?” She asked him

“A truce. Regulus told Sirius what was going on and I shouldn’t have treated you that way. I’m sorry.” He said

This made her look up at him, almost scowling.

“I want you to apologize because you mean it. Not because you pity me, Potter. Regulus had no right to tell anybody a thing.” She said, anger taking over as she slammed her book shut.

“I am apologizing because I mean it, I swear.” He said

She narrowed her eyes at him before sighing, “apology accepted. I’m sorry for punching you. If you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be.” 

Callie stood and left him there at the table, looking a bit stunned by her cold shoulder attitude. She went back to her dorm to finish her studying in silence, not looking for any distractions. Christmas break ended quickly and soon so did the school year, her grades having gone back up to immaculate. Callie had packed her things.

“Come home with me.” Regulus said, wanting to keep her safe.

“She won’t be doing such a thing.” Sirius said, standing between them now.

“Oh? And what are you going to do about it?” He asked, challenging his older brother as he stood up straighter.

“She’s coming with us. Didn’t she tell you?” James asked, now standing on the other side of Callie. 

“What?” She asked

“You don’t remember? Over Christmas break we talked all about it.” Sirius said

Regulus narrowed his eyes as Callie nodded, “it’s true. I guess I just forgot about it.” 

“Alright...don’t forget to write.” Regulus said, seeming a little rejected but she would deal with that later.

She told Regulus everything, why wouldn’t she have told him about her going home with Sirius and James? Or that she started hanging out with them? What did he miss over Christmas break? He left her with a slight smile, seemingly upset. Callie would have to write him a lot to make up for the kicked puppy dog expression on his face.

“Well...that got him off my back about that. But why are you helping me?” She asked

“Dumbledor asked me to invite you home with us, to try and promote some peace. We’re also the only two who know about your situation besides Regulus and I promise you that you don’t want to meet his family.” James said

“I'm not even going home to them this year.” Sirius said 

She looked at them both, some of her fear showing on the matter. She was anxiously pouring over her options mentally before nodding. 

“...is that sincere? I’ll stay out of your way and I promise not to puke on anybody or punch anyone. I don’t want to go home…” Callie said

“Well, you don’t have to. I already wrote my parents about it and they’re fine with it. The more the merrier is probably what they think by now.” 

Callie didn’t hesitate to hug James, almost knocking him over. He laughed and pulled away.

“Easy now, it’s no trouble. I’m doing it purely for Dumbledore’s peace of mind, not for some silly second year Slytherin.” He said

“There you go, being a jerk again and ruining it….I think I’m learning to know better about you, James Potter.” She said, following him and Sirius to their group of friends.

This was going to be a very weird summer.


	2. Forgiveness & New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Callie and Regulus begin to grow apart in their 3rd year, she grows closer to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so bon appetite. Not edited or beta'd. Also, this chapter is like endish of second year to beginning of third. The next chapter will be more of Callie in her third year and the painful shenanigans that come from that. The boys are a year ahead of her, I don't think they made the map in their 4th year but there's so much to keep up with in canon.

Euphemia and Fleamont Potter were very interesting characters. They were surprisingly kind and extremely wealthy, which Callie could believe based on how much of a spoiled jerk James could be. Her family was not very wealthy and it showed when she seemed so shocked by the size of their house alone. Sirius didn’t seem bothered or surprised which meant that the Black family was probably also wealthy and so Callie tried to not to act too stunned. The three kids had run off to James’ bedroom, sitting on various soft surfaces. Callie had sprawled out on the couch, the other two boys sitting on the bed. An awkward silence had fallen between the three of them. Calanthe was not stupid, she was absoutely here as some sort of charity case and she picked up on that vibe even more when his parents had greeted her so warmly. It made them look good, or maybe they were genuinely kind people. She couldn’t be too sure or too trusting about it. Callie cracked open the spine of a book she was reading about the different types of magical plants, Mimbulus mibletonia her current curiosity. 

“Are you doing homework?” Sirius asked

“No, this is actually just leisure reading. Mom has always been really into plants and nature but she never showed or told me about magical plants. 

“I heard you were weird. Are you new to the whole magical world thing?” James asked

Callie folded part of the page and closed her book, putting it to the side as she sat up now. She felt tense. The Potter and Black family were these purebloods they’d talked about and she had to keep a low profile if she was going to make it through her time at Hogwarts. She shrugged, trying to think of a clever answer. Maybe a half truth would suffice for now.

“Mom was very protective of me for some reason and didn’t let me have interaction with anybody. I was homeschooled up until Hogwarts and didn’t even know I could do magic until I was 8.” She said, hands folding together and a stray strand off of her sweater found its way in between her fingers.

“You know, whatever you say in this room doesn’t have to leave it.” James said

Did he not buy it? She began to feel her heart racing.

“Whatever it is, maybe she doesn’t want to talk about it.” Sirius said with a shrug

“You don’t have to get to know me, it’s fine. I’m going to finish my time at Hogwarts and then go off and be something mundane. Dad’s an accountant, don’t know why I couldn’t do that.” She said, unable to look at them now as the string took more of her attention away from what was being said.

“Your dad has a muggle job?” Sirius asked

Everything stopped. How could she slip up? She looked at them both now, eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

“That can’t be possible, Regulus would never hang out with a mudblood.” James said

“Unless he just doesn’t know.” Sirius added, eyes not leaving her now.

They weren’t judging her, they weren’t sharpening their pitch forks or getting their wands ready. 

“Anything you say doesn’t have to leave this room.” Sirius reminded her.

They weren’t going to tell the world on her? Shout it from the roof tops: Calanthe Fernsby was a filthy, stupid mudblood.

“You’re not going to out me?” She asked, completely surprised. 

“I’m extending the friend code to her.” Sirius said, making James shake his head.

“Absolutely not. She hasn’t done anything to earn it.” He responded

“What would I have to do to earn it?” She asked, desperately wanting the security that this secret would not leave this house.

James was sincerely considering it, sighing and nodding. He pulled a piece of parchment out from his drawer and tapped it with his wand, letters coming to life on the page. She moved off of the couch and next to Sirius on the bed. She gently took the map.

“What is this?” She asked, opening it to see moving images.

Foot prints, it was a map of Hogwarts.

“Where did you get this?” She asked, flipping it over to look at the back.

“We made it.” James said

“You guys made this?” She asked, looking up at them both now.

There was no way in hell...was there? Could they be this smart? 

“Well don’t be too surprised! We can form one big brain cell between me, Remus, Peter, and James.” 

James snorted at that. 

“What’s with the nicknames? Are they animal related?” She asked 

“This one is quick.” James remarked, earning her slapping him with the map now.

A silence fell over the three of them, had she done something wrong? Something above her station in this world? Potter, he was absolutely a pureblood but he never ever carried himself in the cocky way Regulus did. He didn’t think he was royalty. 

“Relax, we’re not going to burn you at the stake or anything. James has a crush on a half blood, he can’t judge you.” Sirius said

James turned beet red, “absolutely do not, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Okay, now I’m curious. Since nothing leaves this room...who is it?” She asked, handing him the map back.

“Nobody you know, I’m sure.” He responded

“Lily Evans” Sirius said at the same time James spoke

“She’s...not pureblood? Wouldn’t you see that as contamination to your family line?” Callie asked, genuinely intrigued now.

“Merlin’s left saggy testicle, this is what you get for befriending my idiot brother. My parents think we’re a gift of some sort, some sacred old family that’s practically royalty in the land of magic. I think it’s all absolute rubbish and you shouldn’t have your first experience in some place that could turn out to be very beautiful tainted by his racist views.” Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“She’s not entirely wrong in her thinking though. It’s complicated.” James said with a shrug

“Does it have to be complicated?” She groaned, falling back on the bed now.

The other two fell back with her, both on either side of her.

“You stick with us and you’ll see that being complicated can be fun.” 

This was how her holidays and summers were beginning to look. After Christmas began the end of the year term and at the end of their year, she went back to her home only to pack more clothes to head to James’ house once again. Sirius wasn’t there, which made things a little awkward because James was mildly judgemental towards Callie but was also trying to do better, be better about it all. Mostly because Callie warned him that if he didn’t try to do better, she was going to tell Lily that he was as bad as the rest of the people who made people like her feel unsafe. The remark made him stop in his tracks, realizing the impact it all had on Callie.

“So you’ve never been exposed to magic or Hogwarts, none of it, only to find out this wonderful place is full of people who want you dead? That’s...impossibly awful, I’m so sorry Cal. I didn’t take your situation into consideration.” He said, which was the first heartfelt apology he had ever given her. 

“You’re forgiven...this time.” She said, smiling slightly.

He rolled his eyes and went back to working on homework they’d been assigned to jumpstart their year. Sirius was nothing like Regulus and it reflected in the grades the boys had the most. Regulus was a meticulous student who aced everything, more or less. Callie was good with potions and herbology but needed help with the other subjects. Their strengths actually complimented her weaknesses instead of making her feeling incompetent half the time. It was weird but they were both very intelligent, they just didn’t seem to apply themselves where it counted. 

When her 3rd year and their 4th year began, the boys tried reaching out to Callie to get to know her. Peter gave her the creeps but everybody else was generally nice. She even got to meet the famous Lily Evans when James attempted to ask her out to the Yule ball.

“Not even if we were the last two people on earth!” She nearly shouted at him, bright red as she left the dining hall.

James looked like he wanted to disappear, Remus and Sirius at his side immediately to comfort him.

“Are you even paying attention to what I’m saying?” Regulus asked, causing her attention to snap back to him.

“No, I’m sorry...I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, Regulus. Can we continue our transfiguration homework later?” She asked

“That’s unlike you...what’s wrong?” He asked, closing his book and putting his full attention on her now.

Regulus could be cocky and very close minded but he had his moments. Kind, thoughtful, funny, and very intelligent. She hoped he one day could grow up to use it for good instead of whatever dark path he was on.

“Nightmares again, I’m fine...I know my father can’t hurt me anymore but I still can’t quite sleep right.” She said, which was a lie.

Callie was sleeping just fine when she wasn’t up late running with the Marauders. 

“Wanna go take a walk?” Regulus asked, missing their time together.

“I’m going to go alone but...thank you.” She said.

She took one of his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze before standing and leaving. Regulus nearly scowled when he saw Sirius’ gaze follow her before physically following her. He snapped his quill in half when he saw she stopped to let Sirius catch up before walking with him. She had started acting very strange since she’d started hanging out with his brother and Regulus would be foolish to not blame jealousy for the anger growing within him. He also just greatly missed his friend. 

They both had been busy with different things, Regulus starting to disappear at random and turn up days later. Callie had been growing closer to her new, more accepting friends. She learned quickly that the boys were trying to become animagi and that Remus was also a werewolf by accident. At first, Remus was worried she would run away or leave the group but instead she was super supportive. She didn’t know werewolves were real until a few weeks ago in class and now knowing one didn’t feel so strange. He was pardoned from class that next day to recover from being sick. This apparently happened once a month and led to them swearing Callie in officially by placing a Mandrake leaf underneath her tongue.

“It’s tedious but we’d do anything for Moony at this point.” Sirius said as the two of them walked alone on the Hogwarts grounds.

Professors were probably watching, sure, but they felt alone mostly.

“But isn’t he…” “I swear if you mention anything about blood lines, I’m going to go beat Regulus up right now. I don’t care if he’s in class or sleeping, this is ridiculous. Do you not think Remus is a good person?” Sirius asked, cutting her off.

“He absolutely is, without a doubt and I am too but this is hard. Regulus was my first friend here...I don’t regret that, I just wish he wasn’t such a….so...racist. So hard to deal with some days. He’s smart and kind, I worry he’s developing feelings for me by how he treats me some days. I would just die on the spot, absolutely combust.” She said, shaking her head

“In a good way or a bad way? I’m confused. You say he’s awful in one sentence and then that he’s so great in the next. One would think you have feelings for him. Which would be fine but you’d have to tell him the truth, which would halt everything. So save yourself the pain.” He said

“He’s not who I have feelings for!” She blurted out before blushing.

“Oh? Who do you have a crush on then?” He asked, ready to tease her.

“I will not hesitate to turn you into a toad, Sirius. I swear…” She said

James and Remus had joined them in time to hear that.

“What did you do?” Remus asked, watching Callie walk away from them in a huff now.

“Flustered her, that’s all.” Sirius said with a smirk.

Callie had found Regulus at once, knowing in her heart that a part of Sirius was right. She would have to tell him eventually.

“Can we talk?” She asked, standing by him in the library.

He was at a table by himself now, having left the dining hall to be alone after that little display.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He said, tone devoid of emotion.

“Regulus…” She nearly gasped at how cold he was acting.

What had she done? Did he already find out?

“Go find your new friends.” He said

“It’s not what you think. I can explain…” She started but he started packing up his things.

“You can happily spend your holidays with those heathens but you can’t give me the decency of paying attention when I talk. You’re like a lovesick puppy around my brother, of all people, and I’m not going to just be on standby for you. It makes me sick to watch it because maybe I like you, Callie. Maybe I like you a lot and I don’t like being treated like a fool.” He said, standing now.

“I’m not in love with your brother, you idiot. You don’t understand and I can’t make you understand but Sirius, Remus, James. They understand so I am their friends but I haven’t replaced you. I’m having a really hard time right now because there’s something I need to tell you and it’s killing me that I feel like I can’t.” Callie said, tears filling her eyes as she clenched her fists.

“I understand just fine. Go cry on his shoulder, not mine.” He said, leaving her there in the cold.

It didn’t feel right, arguing with Regulus. She left to find an empty stairwell, sitting on it and leaning against cool cobblestone as she let her tears fall. Her best friend hated her now and that was the last thing she wanted. It became very apparent to her that his reaction would be much, much worse if he learned she had been lying to him the last few years. If he knew what she was, their world would turn upside down and the frustration of not being able to tell Regulus turned her cold tears hot with hate. She hated her life, she hated not having parents to talk to about this, she hated feeling so different. So lost. Alone.

“Callie! There you are, we were thinking of hiding stink bombs in the Slytherin common room but you’d have to sneak them in….Callie?” Sirius sat next to her, immediately realizing her somber mood.

“Had my first fight with Reg...and I didn’t even tell him. I can’t ever tell him. My muggle life was so sheltered, so quiet...and now my not so muggle life is so complicated, twisted. I want to go home...I want to curl up under a blanket and disappear.” She said, sobs coming out of her shortly after. 

Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders before pulling her into a hug. She sobbed into his robes, not caring if anybody heard. James, Remus, and Peter had rounded the corner as they’d also been looking for her. Remus immediately sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. James did the same from the side, Peter taking her hand.

“What?” James mouthed to Sirius.

“Regulus.” He mouthed back, making James sigh.

“You know...I really don’t blame you. I am pretty fantastic.” Sirius said, earning a weak giggle.

He reached out and dried a few of the fallen tears. 

“You ok?” He asked

She shrugged, “I will be. What mischief are you and the boys getting into today? Besides the stink bombs.”

She had helped them place them, mostly hoping Regulus would get caught setting one off. When a few of the prefects chased them, Callie ran into a corridor and pulled Remus in with her. They had all split up but he was the one who followed her to where they were now. She shushed him as they both tried not to laugh, the angry prefects running by them like they weren’t even there. Remus and her shared a look before dying of laughter as the scent of stink bombs disappeared down the hall with them. It hadn’t been until much, much later that Regulus came back to her mind. She saw him sitting in the common room, sitting next to him and knocking her knee into his to make him look at her.

“I know you were behind it...along with those heathens. You think they’d act better but I bet that mudblood in their group taints them.” Regulus said

The warm feeling of wanting to make amends ran cold. She stood and sighed.

“What is your problem, Regulus? Does it really matter to you so much? Go off to your castle then, Prince heart of black. I was going to ask for your forgiveness but I’m so tired of all of the hate. There has to be someone or something you like.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You don’t understand this...just like I don’t understand apparently, with what’s going on with you. Can we just agree to misunderstand in peace?” He asked

Callie considered it before nodding, “that is fine by me. Goodnight, Reg.”

She was wishing she didn’t settle that night on peace, on forgiving him. Things would get weirder and unravel worse before their 4th year where everything would change for everybody. For the summer of her 3rd year and the boys 4th, everybody ended up at Remus’ house. Lyall was but a shadow in their lives as the Ministry demanded his aid but Hope was a delight. She taught Callie how to play the piano and they’d fill the house with the smell of bread. The lie Remus told them previously about her being sick might not have been too off beat, the woman very thin and very pale. Deep circles wrapped around her eyes, light brown hair thinning. It might have been age or been the stress of having a werewolf for a son, but she was still a bright and beautiful person. Sensitive, creative, and very whimsical. The prankster in Remus made more sense the more Callie got to know her.

Remus still had his moments while at home and it made him nervous but they all dealt with it in kind. It had been the night after a full moon night and he was laying in bed, sore and grumpy. Callie brought up a cup of tea for him that she used her herbology knowledge on.

“It...I don’t hurt as much.” He remarked after drinking the cup.

“Good! I mixed some herbs and plant bits together in the water I boiled. I can keep making you that tea if it helps afterwards...maybe try to find a way to reduce the severity of when it happens. That’s my end goal, anyways.” Callie said

Remus hugged her, his grip weak but comforting. She wrapped her arms around him and held him like that for a moment before they both let go. They’d ended up laying on the floor that night, his window having a clear shot to a view of a now clouded over crescent moon. The others had fallen asleep hours ago but Remus couldn’t sleep. Callie refused to, wanting to keep him company. 

“Thank you.” She said

“I feel like I should be the one thanking you.” He responded

They’d been laying next to each other, staring at the wary moon.

“I don’t think I’d be kind without you guys...any of you...and I don’t think I’d feel accepted anywhere. I haven’t belonged in a very long time and this summer...your mother...I just...I’m getting sappy, it’s making me sappy. I’ve spent so long pretending to be something I’m not and it’s exhausting…I sometimes wish I’d stuck around after puking on Sirius’ shoes. That I hadn’t engaged in this friendship at all...I see what it’s like to have a normal family through you and your parents. Your dad works all the time, sure...but he’s there. He doesn’t get drunk and get mad about what he doesn’t understand. His darling daughter is unable to grow up and be the housewife every other girl is probably destined to be. Because she’s just constantly the freak…” She said, sighing afterwards.

Remus took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of affirmation.

“Your friendly neighborhood werewolf would like you to know that you’re not a freak, not at all. Magic, half blood, it’s trivial. Stop being scared of letting people know who you are. You are the kindest, wisest, and strongest Slytherin I’ve ever had the joy of knowing. Let the world see who you are and stop being sorry about it. The change in your life starts with you.” He said

“When did you turn 40 all of a sudden?” She asked, making him stifle a laugh.

“This is all very sweet but if you two don’t let me sleep, I’m going to throw Peter’s pillow at you.” James grumbled

“Hey!” Peter protested

“I think it’s sweet that they’re bonding.” Sirius said

“I think we’re all freaks, for the record, but that it works out very well for us. Now shut up and go to bed.” James said before shoving his head under his blanket.

Remus and Callie stifled more laughter before soon curling up next to each other, sleep taking them both. They woke up a few hours later to everybody shuffling around, preparing the return to Hogwarts. Callie hugged Hope and Lyall goodbye before getting on the train with the others. They’d shared a compartment despite different houses. Callie waited until the door to their cabin was shut before sitting up a little straighter.

“I know that glint in your eye, what do you want?” Sirius asked, sitting next to James and across from her.

“I want to become one of you. A true Marauder, an animagus. I discovered what my patronus is this year and I want to stake my claim as the vixen of this wolf pack.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest now.

All 4 of them looked at each other before basically giving a shrug and a nod.

“So here’s what you need to do…” Remus began explaining.

Change begins with you.


	3. The Gang Goes to Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie stands up for James in front of Lily, who has newly lost her best friend. New friendships are formed as friendships begin to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited or beta'd.  
> I don't know why but I only have inspiration for this story and it's not even the best I've written.  
> Please have patience, I'm trying.   
> Enjoy!

Calanthe’s friendships with the boys were not always warm summers and fun. James was a jerk with a big heart but a jerk sometimes, nonetheless. Whenever he would bully Severus Snape, Lily would swoop in and save him. Sometimes she wasn’t there and Callie would step in at these times, although they were few and far between.

“Why do you defend him? He’s weird.” James said

They were both sitting by the lake, enjoying the breeze of Autumn rolling in after Quidditch. It had been Gryffindor vs Slytherin today and Callie had given James a run for his money as he gawked at Lily on her broomstick. She gave him hell for it afterwards too, never really letting him live it down.

“Why do you keep torturing the best friend of the woman you have feelings for? It doesn’t seem wise of you.” She retorted

He simply made a face at her. Callie 1, James 0.

“Look, everybody is a person until they’re not. You don’t have to like how he is as a person but can you tone down the bullying? For Lily, at the very least. My sanity will thank you for it too.” She said

He sighed, “I’ll try.”

He didn’t try very hard, Severus being flipped upside down by a spell James had cast. This happened a few days after their talk and resulted in Lily yelling at James.

“Grow up!” She shouted at the end of berating him for his behavior.

“I don’t need you to protect me, you filthy mudblood!” Snape snapped at her, which shocked everybody there.

Lily’s eyes went wide for a moment before she shook her head and ran off.

“You have three seconds to get out of here before I hex you into next week.” Callie said, nearly growling at Severus through her teeth.

He put his hands up in a defensive motion before leaving immediately.

“See, I told you he was bad news.” James said but ended up with her wand in his face.

“I don’t want to hear it from you either, Potter.” She said before tucking her wand back into her robes.

She then left to find Lily, who was found trying to rush off to her common room but was stuck behind a group of first years trying to get to their classes. Callie fell in stride beside her.

“What do you want?” Lily asked, her defenses high now

“To make you a cup of tea, if you’ll let me. I know a secret way into the kitchen but you can’t tell anybody.” Callie said 

Lily shot her a side glance, “why?”

“We have more in common than you know and I think you need a friend.”

She looked at Callie in full now before giving a nod. Cal led her through a few corridors before sneaking in between two pillars. She grabbed one of the kettles and put it on before opening her bag.

“What are you putting in there? What is that?” Lily asked

“Lavender and lemon tea. I’m adding some crushed up lavender. There’s lemons around here somewhere. It’s good for being relaxed but not entirely falling asleep. I’m really good with plants and potions, if you wanted I could turn Severus into a toad by dinner.” She said, focusing on the task at hand as she spoke.

“Why are you being so nice to me? I don’t want pity because my friend was mean.” Lily said, her hands preoccupied by a string on her uniform.

“Your friend was racist, don’t sugar coat it. I have a secret I’m keeping from my best friend that I can share with his brother and he doesn’t like that, very jealous about it. We’ve been fighting for the last month or so about it and I’ve cried a river's worth of tears. In the end, they aren’t worth the tears.” She shrugged, pouring the now steaming water into a cup.

Lily looked up at her now, as if she was studying Callie. Her eyes narrowed before realization dawned on her.

“You’re like me, aren’t you? That’s the only thing a Slytherin would crucify you for at this point. You’re the second best quidditch player and one of their top students, you win points all of the time and Slughorn is so proud of you. He’s told me a lot. So naturally...you’re a half blood.” Lily said, her powers of deduction strong with this.

“I don’t want that fact leaving this kitchen because it’s my secret, but yes.” Callie said, finishing up the tea before handing it to Lily.

“It’s hot but it’ll do the trick. I’m learning to live with the fact that what I am is not acceptable to people I care about. But the boys aren’t bad. James took me in my second year because my father was abusive. Remus is very good at baking, especially if chocolate is involved. Sirius is...well...Sirius.” Cal said with a shrug

Lily was very clever and seemed to see through Calanthe easily. She smiled slightly and sipped her tea, saying nothing about it but their eyes had met and it was heavily implied: Callie liked Sirius. She liked him probably more than she should have.

“James is a jerk.” Lily sighed

“Without a doubt but he’s also level headed. Intelligent, open minded, and very quick witted. He also likes you very much, oh my goodness. Lily this, Evans that. I wanna hit him some days to get him to stop.” She said, getting a slight chuckle out of the other girl.

“I like him too, which I will come after you if he hears about this...but I wish the jerk side wasn’t so prominent at times.”

“Talk to him. Please. For my sanity, at the very least. He thinks I have some secret code with you because we’re the same gender.” Callie said

This caused Lily to almost choke on her tea, “Can we use that against him?”

Callie laughed, “I encourage you to.” 

The two of them had gone their separate ways a few moments later as someone entered the kitchen, not getting caught due to Callie knowing a different way out of the kitchen from the pantry they hid in. Lily returned to her common room to find James pacing. He stopped once he laid eyes on her, completely alone.

“Where’s the brat pack?” She asked

“I wanted some privacy, to uh...to make sure you’re okay.” He said

They locked eyes for a moment before surging towards each other at the same time to embrace one another. The tea had worked wonders but at the question of her being okay, she started to cry into his robes. They had spent until after the curfew in the common room talking about anything and everything. Within the week, the two had begun dating and that made Callie sigh in relief. 

“Do you think he’s still going to go on and on about her?” Callie asked

“Endlessly.” Remus said

Regulus then approached their group, ignoring the glare from Sirius.

“Cal...can I talk to you?” He asked

She stood and gave a nod before following him away from the group to somewhere more secluded. A quiet corner of the library that others didn’t seem to take mind of, the world shrinking down to just the two of them.

“What do you need?” She asked, keeping her tone even.

“I...I’m under so much pressure from my family, from everything and I miss you. You have always been the one person who has treated me like...I’m just a person. I miss laughing with you and I hate that we’re fighting all of the time. What can I do?” He asked

“What pressures could you be facing? You make your life sound so charmed.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest now.

“The pressure to be perfect, to follow in my family’s footsteps, their legacy….I can’t be myself without you. I want to live up to every expectation but some days I just want to play Quidditch with you or run away with you even.” Regulus said

This was when it dawned on Calanthe that Regulus was starting to gain feelings for her and it made her stomach do weird things.

She sighed, “you have to be better...the Reggie I know is not like the way you’ve been acting lately at all. You’re getting caught up in the wrong things and acting so...so uptight and self righteous. Sometimes you’re arrogant and I want to smack you with a book.” 

He nodded, “you should probably smack me with the book.” 

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said

“I’m sorry too.” She said 

Callie hugged him, making him go stiff for a moment before hugging her back.

“I’ve missed you…” 

“Me too.”

They had gone back to their old routines, sitting across from each other in the dining hall and next to each other in classes. They were practically inseparable again, Callie making time for him and the Marauders along with her studies. It had been Christmas break when Regulus received a letter to come home at once.

“I’m sorry I can’t go to Hogsmeade with you.” He said

They had been sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room, the letter open and on the table. She had made them both tea, talking the day away as classes were over. Formal uniforms were replaced with informal clothing, the two of them talking and laughing like old friends. Their hands brushed once, a blush blooming for them both. Knees knocked together occasionally, there was something unspoken there that Callie was both excited and terrified to explore. 

“It’s okay, we’ll go next year. The letter from your mom sounded serious and very ‘at once’ in tone. Family comes first, I get it...just don’t forget to write, okay?” She said with a weak smile.

Regulus smiled sadly before getting an idea.

“Stay here, don’t move.” He said, running up the stairs to the boy’s dorms.

Callie furrowed her eyebrows at him when he came back with his hands behind his back.

“What is it, Reg? You’re starting to make me nervous.” She said

He held out his Quidditch letterman jacket to her.

“Oh, I can’t. It’s yours, I have my own...I...oh. Oh!” She said, realizing what was going on, blushing furiously.

“Calanthe Fernsby, I want you to have this. I’ll always be with you, no matter what happens...okay? You’ve been a very good friend of mine but I want you to consider something over the break…” He started

“If you’re asking what I think you are, I feel a little conflicted but also very happy because I also feel the same way.” She said

“Really?” He asked, unable to stop from grinning.

“I can think about it?” She asked

“Yes, I uh...I want to talk when I get back though.” He said

Callie stood and took the jacket, slipping it on. She smiled because it smelled like Regulus and was soft.

“I would love to talk.” She said before giving him a hug.

He hugged her back, pulling away to go.

“I have to go pack.” He said

“Okay...but first...I uh, I have to say something.” She said

“What?” He asked

She had grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Her mother always said it was inappropriately forward for the woman to make the first move but Callie couldn’t be bothered to care right in this moment. His lips were chapped but warm, his arms a gentle weight around her as he pulled her close. The room was spinning slightly as she pulled away, grinning like an idiot with him.

“Have a safe train trip…” She said, pulling away from him.

Callie was still grinning on her way to Hogsmeade with the boys, Regulus’ jacket wrapped around her. 

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” Sirius asked as the five of them walked together.

“I know that look. Who kissed you?” Lily asked

Sirius almost tripped over his own two feet at this info.

“You alright?” James asked

Sirius nodded but looked away, a sour expression forming on his face.

“I know exactly who kissed her. He asked me if it would be cheesy to give a girl his letterman this morning.” Sirius said, tone cold.

“It could be my letterman, you know.” She said, frowning slightly

“But I know it isn’t. I thought it so silly that he would be coming to me for advice and I think if you don’t tell him the truth, I’m going to have to. For your own safety. You don’t know what he’s getting into.” Sirius said

“We don’t need to discuss this right now. I’m going to Hogsmeade with my friends and I would like today to be good. But later on, we can discuss how this is clearly so terrible for you.” Callie said before looping her arm through Remus’ and walking a little behind the group now.

“He’s just shocked because of the situation. Don’t try to hold it against him.” Remus said

“I don’t understand what the problem is...I’m going to tell Regulus the truth when he comes back because he should know. Sirius knows I’m smarter than that...I can’t fathom why in the world he would be upset unless he has feelings for me.” She said

“About that…” Remus sighed

“If he does, he has had plenty of time to make a first move. My third year is almost over, it’s not my fault Regulus got to me first.” She said

“So you like both of them, then?” 

“It’s...complicated and I don’t even know if I’m going to say yes. If Reggie has a negative reaction to everything, we can’t be together anyways. But if Sirius is going to be a jerk from here on out, I don’t think I’d be with him either. I’m...learning to love myself and be kinder to myself. I’ll choose neither if it goes that way.” She said with a shrug

“You are a queen of chaos, coming in between them. It could end very dangerously.” He said

“I’ll be fine, no matter the outcome. You can trust that, always.” She said

Remus gave her a doubtful side glance before letting go of her arm to enter one of the shops with the others.

“You coming?” James asked Callie

“I think Callie and I are going to go order some butterbeers for everybody.” Lily said, stepping out of the shop to stand beside her.

“Okay…” James sighed before going in.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Callie said

“I wanted to. We need to talk about this situation you’re getting yourself into because I actually like and care about you. We’re also the only two girls here, so…” Lily responded as they headed to put in said drink order.

Meanwhile, in the book shop, Sirius was very quiet while James was trying to joke with him.

“She’s just a girl, Padfoot.” He said

“But she’s not and that’s what I don’t understand. Regulus would never, ever accept or appreciate her for who she is truly but I would. What does he have that I don’t? My parents picked him over me and she will too. He’s perfect, wonderful, Reggie.” Sirius said, tone dripping with annoyance.

“Somebody sounds like they’re in love. Have you tried talking to her?” Peter asked 

Remus sighed and looked up from a stack of books about herbal medicine and magic.

“She has a point in something she told me. You’ve had just as much time to make a move as Regulus has. She’s going to talk to him after he gets back from his parents. Maybe you could use the time he’s not here to change her mind.” He said

“Christmas break is a few weeks long, he might have a good point. You could knock her knickers off in no time.” James said

Sirius rolled his eyes, “why am I friends with any of you?” 

“You’d probably die without us.” James said

“You’d die without me, that’s what it is.” Sirius said as they exited the shop to head towards the girls now.

They had a table and were sitting rather close, tone in hushed whispers as the boys approached the table. Sirius stood there for a moment, really looking at Calanthe. Her hair was shoulder length and straw straight, a strawberry blonde. She had a few freckles across her face and a slight gap in her two middle teeth when she laughed or smiled. Her eyes were an icy blue, skin pale, and lips a gentle pink. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked and then remembered that Regulus got to kiss them. Perfect, wonderful, Regulus. 

Callie frowned at this, eyes cutting through him now as they all sat down together. Silence fell over the table before Callie just stood up and left, going outside. Sirius stood and followed her, knowing this awkward tension couldn’t last all day. Maybe Remus was right, maybe he would sway her opinion of things and get her to pick him.

“What is your problem?” She asked after realizing he followed her.

They were out by that shack they’d spend nights in every full moon, barely on the edge of town.

“I just want you to be careful.” He said

“I don’t want today to be bad or tense or tainted by someone not agreeing with the decisions I’ve made.” She said

“Then let’s change it and put this behind us. I’m sorry but I’m worried...I’m scared for you. I have no idea what it’s like but I do know what it’s like to be the black sheep of my family and I’m scared for you.” He said

“Sirius…” She said, tone going soft along with her expression.

Callie had turned, facing him and misjudged her footing as she took a step back from him. Whatever scathing comment she had for him was lost in her squeaking as she fell and began to roll down a shallow hill. Sirius panicked and didn’t know what to do, jumping after her. When she opened her eyes, she realized the position they were in and blushed. His brown eyes were looking into her blue ones, all irritation melting away from both of them in the snow.

“Hi.” She said

“Hey” He replied.

She noticed how soft his hair looked and felt a sudden desire to run her fingers through it to see what reaction she would get out of him. They’d never really been this close before but she also noticed how brown his eyes were, the shape of his lips, and something almost unreadable in his expression. Sirius was entirely lost in her eyes, the ocean of confusion and understanding they seemed to be at the same time. They started to lean towards each other, a connection forming when a snowball hit Sirius in the back of the head. He stood and immediately saw who his assailant was. He hurled a huge snowball at Peter for interrupting them, making the other man squeak. Callie giggled at that, standing now to brush snow off of her clothes.

“I think that warm drink is calling my name now.” Callie said

“Couldn’t agree with you more.” Sirius said

She smiled and walked off with the group back to their table they’d previously had. Sirius ended up sitting across from Callie, trying not to get caught while stealing glances at her. She noticed but didn’t let him know that, wanting him to steal glances. Lily and James were practically making heart eyes at each other, Remus noticed. Remus noticed so much, in fact, that when the group had to part ways at the end of the day, he tripped Callie on purpose She was caught by Sirius, the two of them looking at each other with a sad amount of longing. Callie’s eyes flicked to his lips and then back to his eyes.

“Thank you.” She said

“Couldn’t let you fall.” He replied.

They looked at each other a moment too long, Remus clearing his throat to break the tension.

“Goodnight, boys.” She said to Remus and Sirius.

James and Lily had left them earlier that night to be on their own and Peter had been feeling tired so he left. When Remus and Sirius were alone, James now passed out in his bed, he had to know.

“You tripped her on purpose.” He accused

“Maybe.” Remus shrugged.

Sirius sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, “she’s going to be the death of me. I came very close to kissing her but she is still trying to decide if she wants to be with Regulus or not.” 

“Kiss her, the point of this is to change her mind. Make her choose you, fight for her.” Remus said, sitting on his own bed now.

“Can you both have a crisis about this later?” James groaned from his bed, having been woken up by their voices.

“Sorry.” They said in unison before crawling under the covers.

A sleepy James was one they’d learned better than to mess with.

“Kiss the girl” Remus mouthed to Sirius, a pillow flying at him now.

He laughed and caught it, throwing it back before laying down for sleep.

Sirius couldn’t sleep that night, staring up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long Christmas break.


End file.
